


not that mad

by stxrburstlouis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Choking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Lots of it, M/M, Manhandling, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Wet & Messy, Whining, angel my ass, baby boy choi seungcheol, battle trip, but not really, competitive jeonghan, competitive seungcheol, dominant yoon jeonghan, it gets found don't worry, it's just jeonghan boosting his own ego, its seungcheol what did we expect, jealous yoon jeonghan, jeonghan is mean, lost lube, my first fic so if its bad you can yell at me, pray for seungcheol's head, punctuation isn't a thing in my head apparently, sensitive seungcheol, shameless yoon jeonghan, submissive choi seungcheol, wonwoo is so done with jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 07:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrburstlouis/pseuds/stxrburstlouis
Summary: He wasn’t that mad.When he didn’t feel the vibration of his and wonwoo’s beer bottle clinking together, he knew his tour was still better than seungcheol’s. He laughed and said, “Can I get five more beers please!?”Everyone laughed but he was slightly serious.----------this was written because of the battle trip episode, fyi.





	not that mad

He wasn’t that mad.

When he didn’t feel the vibration of his and wonwoo’s beer bottle clinking together, he knew his tour was still better than seungcheol’s. He laughed and said, “Can I get five more beers please!?”

Everyone laughed but he was slightly serious. The shoot continued for a few more minutes until the production crew decided that they had enough footage. Packing up, the three decided to stay outside for a little while before heading back to their rooms.

jeonghan, still slightly angered, sat in silence while seungcheol was practically in wonwoo’s lap having a hushed conversation. He stared at the two of them and slowly sipped his beer. He wasn’t that mad but seeing them together, acting like he wasn’t there might have made him mad. 

seungcheol was always the one to be drunk first. He would say he wasn’t drunk but we all know the truth. He giggles more than usual, his neck turns red and he always clings to the body next to him. There’s barely enough room on the bean bag chair for the both of them but, somehow they make it work. 

wonwoo’s hand is wrapped tightly around seungcheol’s waist like he’s going to fall off at any moment. seungcheol’s arm is wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. 

jeonghan finishes the rest of his beer and sets the glass down on the table, making a noise causing both of them to look over at him. “I think I’m gonna head back soon.” he says to the air. seungcheol shifts in wonwoo’s lap making his back hit wonwoo’s chest. 

jeonghan looked at seungcheol and tilted his head, seungcheol just stared back. “It is getting kind of late, huh?” he asked. wonwoo was the first to stand up, effectively knocking seungcheol to the floor, causing jeonghan to snort. 

“Uhh ow??” he said. 

“Sorry hyung, didn’t feel like feeling his death glare anymore.”

jeonghan looked at wonwoo and raised his eyebrows, “And what is that supposed to mean?” 

Wonwoo looked at seungcheol, who was still sitting on the ground, and back at jeonghan who was waiting for his question to be answered. He sighed and started to walk back to the room. “Goodnight, don’t be too loud” he said waving without looking back at the oldest two. 

The oldest of the two, who was still sitting on the ground, grabbed his beer only to find it empty. He tipped the bottle upside down just to make sure it was really empty. Jeonghan watched in amusement before talking. “I drank the rest while you were all comfy in wonwoo’s lap.”

Finally getting up off the ground, stumbling but effectively making his way over to jeonghan. “Are you really that mad?” he asked, making himself comfortable in his lap. 

“Not mad” he scoffs. “Just irritated.”

“Different day, same irritated yoon jeonghan.”

“Are you trying to make me mad?” he asked pinching his sides causing seungcheol to squirm in his lap. 

seungcheol turned around to look at the man whose lap he was sitting on. He had a look on his face that would usually say, “Hey, cut it out before I really get aggravated.” To seungcheol it was funny. Getting mad over something so simple but if the shoe was on the other foot he knew he would be upset for awhile too, knowing how competitive they both are. He opened his mouth to say something with jeonghan waiting ever so patiently but no words came out. 

He opened his mouth again, “You know, wonwoo is my roommate I’m supposed to know everything he likes” he states.   
Still facing each other, jeonghan searches seungcheol’s face to make sure he’s serious ...like serious serious.

“And what am I to you?’ he asks. “Just someone who lives two floors above you?”

seungcheol sighs, “I didn’t mean it like that” he says, while turning around so he can straddle the younger. 

“Then how did you mean it” He says, hands tightening at seungcheol’s waist.   
  
Suddenly seungcheol was very aware of his surroundings. They were still outside, in the open for everyone to see. He cared, but he knew jeonghan didn’t. He wondered if he should really upset the man or just casually change the subject until he got over it. Apparently he was in the mood to make him hold a grudge for a couple of months, knowing jeonghan. He throws his arms around jeonghan’s neck and moves closer, feeling the beanbag stretch against his knees.

“I just meant that I spend most of my time with him, so i know the kid like i know the back of my hand” he mumbled.

jeonghan just stares at the older both eyebrows raised. ‘Yeah..it’s time to go to bed” he says standing up and letting seungcheol drop to the floor for the second time tonight. jeonghan walks ahead without looking back and says “You can sleep with wonwoo since you guys are the best of friends.”

Seungcheol pouts for a second, still sitting on the ground before he tries to get up without stumbling, he failed, and running after jeonghan. They may be the same height but an angry jeonghan is an angry fast walker. 

“Wait up” seungcheol says only a couple steps behind him. He wraps their arms together, in an effort to change jeonghan’s mood, but he effectively slips out of his reach. Seungcheol scoffs but follows him anyway. They reach their rooms and as they pass wonwoo’s room its very quiet. It has been awhile since he left the pair so it was obvious he was sound asleep. seungcheol is hot on jeonghan’s heels as they reach his door. Opening the door jeonghan doesn’t bother not letting seungcheol in because he would’ve let him anyway.

he’s not that mad. 

Jeonghan goes to change out of his clothes, knowing he’s too tired for a shower, while seungcheol sits on the bed. 

“Are we actually going to bed?” seungcheol asks sounding sad. 

jeonghan steps back out of the bathroom and tilts his head at seungcheol. “and what did you think we would be doing” he asks, voice full of amusement.   
he walks over to where seungcheol is seated on the bed and stands in between his legs.

“never mind just forget it” he says as he stands up only to be pushed back down and caged in by both of jeonghan’s arms.   
“nuh uh tell me what you thought we were going to do” he said, chuckling leaning forward as he hands were pressed against the bed.

seungcheol whines and he knows he’s not going to get what he wants unless he opens his mouth. he reaches for jeonghan’s shirt and plays with the hem of his shirt and he mumbles, “wanted you to fuck me” he mumbles as he moves his hands under his shirt and to the waistband of his pants. 

jeonghan stood up straighter leaving seungcheol’s hands where they are. “oh come on, i know you can be louder than that.”

“Now one more time, what did you think we were going to do?” he asked, looking down at seungcheol. 

seungcheol whines and throws himself back on the bed “you’re so mean!” he says sounding teary eyed. 

jeonghan scoffs and hovers himself over the leader “baby, if you want me to be mean.. I'll be mean.”

the leader wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, making jeonghan shift to where his knees were digging into the bed, hands on either side of the man's head. seungcheol bucks his hips up and jeonghan lets him. meeting him halfway. seungcheol groans, “I don’t care what you do, either get inside me or we can really go to sleep.” jeonghan moves his head so his mouth is right next to the older mans ear. “I don’t think you’re in a position to be demanding anything baby boy, do you understand?” he said harshly, gripping his waist to keep him from squirming too much. 

“wonwoo would let me do what I wanted.” the older man says pouting. jeonghan stiffens and moves back until his butt is sitting on the heels of his feet. His eyes narrow at seungcheol who’s staring at jeonghan just waiting for the younger to do something. 

“up against the headboard, now!’ he says getting off the bed and taking his pants off. seungcheol slowly moves up until his back is against the headboard, face slightly red as he waits for jeonghan. jeonghan, in his boxers, stands on the bed and walks over to seungcheol. His feet are planted on either side of the leader’s thighs, he looks down and says, “baby you were so close to getting what you wanted, and then you opened your mouth and ruined it” he tsks.

jeonghan wasn’t that mad but the older decided his own fate when he decided to push his buttons. The younger looks down at the leader as he pulls his boxers down dick springing out. “now since you want to act like a brat and misbehave.” “I'm going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated.” seungcheol whines as jeonghan grabs a handful of his hair, tilting his head back just a little. “gonna put your mouth to good use, yeah?”

“come on, open up” he says as seungcheol willingly opens his mouth, letting jeonghan push in a little too roughly, hitting the back of his throat. the leader settles both of his hands on jeonghan’s thighs, trying to get him to pull out. his wish is granted, only for jeonghan to move his hand down from his hair to his jaw. holding his jaw open the younger speaks again. “no, be a good boy and take it like i know you can” he whispers. he holds his jaw and pushes back in, seungcheol moans and closes his eyes trying to relax his throat. “nuh-uh” the younger starts, “baby, look at daddy while he fucks your throat.” he says as he moves his hips faster, knocking the older man’s head against the headboard. seungcheol takes one of his hands off of jeonghan’s thigh to palm his dick through his training pants. the vocalist looks down and grabs his head with both hands, pushing him down on his dick, making the leader moan and choke on his dick. “hands off and i’ll ease up….maybe” 

seungcheol places his hands back on his thighs and jeonghan pulls out. seungcheol coughs and tries to catch his breath. “baby, i never said you could touch yourself.” he says darkly. 

“open” he commands.   
He plunges back into his mouth and seungcheol lets him saliva running down the sides of his mouth. “fuck..you feel so good, just for me right?” he asks. 

seungcheol response is muffled but the vibrations of his throat makes jeonghan moan. he moves his hips again, knocking his head against the headboard, “baby, i’m gonna cum down your throat.” he moans. 

“i want you to swallow all of daddy’s cum, can you do that for me?” he asks. seungcheol nods his head as he can, jeonghan doesn’t care about the response as he groans and places his hands on the headboard for leverage. “shit..so wet” he groans effectively abusing seungcheol’s throat. he doesn’t give him a warning of when he cums, he just pushes all the way in, making his lips touch the base of his dick. seungcheol moans, eyes wet with tears, as he feels his cum his the back of his throat. the older blinks a few times and taps his thigh to get his attention to pull out. jeonghan looks down at seungcheol, eyelashes wet, and cum dripping down from his mouth. “look at you, all fucked out and we’re just getting started baby.” he says, chuckling as he sits down in seungcheol’s lap, thighs on either of the leaders. seungcheol gasps and whimpers, trying to push him away, “s-sensitive!” he tries to exclaim, voice hoarse. 

the younger looks down to see a dark wet patch forming at his crotch. “you came untouched?” he asks, “fuck, you drive me crazy.” jeonghan grips the back of his neck slamming their lips together. seungcheol moans and opens his mouth for him, with no hesitation, as he feels his tongue on his bottom lip. not caring about the cum surrounding his mouth, jeonghan licks into his mouth before sucking on his tongue. the leader pulls his head away, coming up for air, wiping his mouth. he locks eyes with the younger. 

“gonna fuck me now” he asks. jeonghan curses as he jumps off the bed and makes his way over to his bag to grab the lube. neither of them want to waste any time knowing it's late and they have to be up at the ass crack of dawn. he turns around to walk back to the bed only to stop in his tracks, breath hitching as he looks at the view in front of him. in the middle of the bed is seungcheol, ass in the air, two fingers deep in his hole. jeonghan walks over and sees that it definitely can’t be comfortable. he gets on the bed right behind the leader, getting a good view of his fingers slightly sliding into his hole. 

“couldn’t even wait for daddy i see” he says smacking his right cheek. seungcheol whimpers, fingers slipping out of his hole. “n-need you in me, please please please” he groans, rocking back onto nothing. “still have to prep you baby boy, not that mean” the vocalist states, uncapping the lube. “no, no want it to hurt, please hurry”

“fine, since you want to be greedy!” jeonghan mumbles. jeonghan grabs seungcheol’s ass, spreading him wide, pretty hole on display. He squirts a dime sized amount of lube over two fingers and rubs it over his hole. the rapper tries to get him to put his fingers in but it only results in a smack to his right cheek again. “stay still” 

he moans into the sheets, feeling the bottle of lube being pressed against his hole, moaning as the cold substance enters him, dripping down his crack to his thighs. “I swear to god if you don’t hurry up i’ll-“ he’s cut off when he felt two fingers being pushed roughly into his ass. “you’ll what baby?” he asks chuckling. jeonghan moves his finger in and out of his ass as he continues talking. “it’s almost as if you didn’t learn anything from getting your throat fucked” he cooks his fingers causing seungcheol to clench around them. he pulls his fingers out letting seungcheol breathe before he plunges back in moving his fingers in and out at rough pace. seungcheol knows he’s avoiding his prostate on purpose. he mewls, trying to get jeonghan to move to the right place. the younger stops his motions, keepings his fingers buried in the older man. “baby, I'm not giving you want you want.. I'm not wonwoo.” he sneers. 

seungcheol lifts his head up form the sheets to say, “don’t want wonwoo, want y-you!” the silver-haired man pulls his fingers out to lube up his dick. 

“that's not what you said earlier” he scoffs. 

“for fucks sake! just fuck me already, i can’t take it i need your dick inside me please hurry-“ 

“hey now!” he growls grabbing the back of his neck, pushing his head down and laying on top of him, making him lay flat against the mattress. seungcheol squirms, trying to move his hips back to meet up with jeonghan’s. “we go at daddy’s pace or i will leave you high and dry, you understand?” seungcheol moans at the hand around his throat and tries to nod his head. “good.”

SMACK

“hold yourself open for me, gonna use your pretty little hole real good” the leader whimpers and does as he’s told as he’s tired of playing games. seungcheol reaches back to hold himself open for the younger. jeonghan moans as he scene in front of him. he curses as his wet hole is staring back at him. not wasting anymore time, using his right hand he grabs his dick to position himself right at his hole. slowly pushing in, moaning at how tight the leader is. seungcheol moans himself as he hears how wet he really is, waiting for the man to bottom out. seungcheol pushes his back, making jeonghan sink in more, causing jeonghan to grab his waist. 

“don’t move, be a good boy for daddy” he groans. 

jeonghan doesn’t wait any longer, shoving the rest of the way in, bottoming out finally. seungcheol moans as jeonghan pulls back out, dick catching at his rim. “please fuck me” he whines. jeonghan pulls him to his hands and knees again. seungcheol grabs the sheets, knuckles turning white as jeonghan thrusts in and out. he tightens his grip on his waist, pulling him back on his dick, ass meeting his hips. the sound of skin meeting skin and moans filled the room. 

“h-harder, please!” the leader whimpers. jeonghan reaches forward grabbing his hair dick pressing up against his g-spot, making seungcheol groan and arch his back. wiggling his hips, the younger moves to his ear “you really don’t listen do you?” he chuckles darkly. he pulls out letting go of seungcheol’s hair, only to slam back in, seungcheol falling face first into the mattress. jeonghan starts to move at a rough pace allowing the leader to do nothing but take the abuse on his prostate a muffled oh my god can be heard faintly. 

“so bad, but so good for daddy” he says hands at his waist again. the leader visibly shakes, mumbling incoherently into the sheets. jeonghan knows what he’s trying to say but he still asks anyway. seungcheol looks back at jeonghan, tears inches eyes, “gonna c-cum please, f-faster”

jeonghan settles for slow and hard strokes as he reaches for suengcehol’s dick, stroking his dick at a similar pace. “so wet, gonna cum for daddy,hm?” seungcheol moans and shakes his head. a few more tugs and the leader is spilling into the younger’s hand with a choked out moan. jeonghan pulls out and seungcheol sinks into the bed, sniffling just a tad. he lays on top of him kissing his neck, hand traveling down to seungcheol’s ass. inserting two fingers, earning a whine from the other as he tries to get away, “ah no, n-no please s-senstitive” 

thrusting his fingers at a slow pace jeonghan clicks his teeth, “baby, daddy didn’t come yet” he whispers, thrusting his fingers faster. seungcheol’s cries are muffled but he knows they aren’t done yet. jeonghan pulls his fingers out letting the man rest for awhile, while he tracks down the bottle of lube, that is somewhere between the sheets. seungcheol’s breathing has slowed down as jeonghan finds what he’s looking for. “on your back baby” he says patting his ass. the leader shows no signs of moving so the vocalist flips him over himself. seungcheol groans as the man hooks his hands under his knees, pushing his legs back to his chest. 

the rapper isn’t that flexible but he’s certainly getting there with this position. jeonghan grabs the lube again, having dropped it to turn the older man over, uncapping the bottle. he slicks himself up before he squeezes it directly into seungcheol’s pink hole. the rapper clenches his hole as the cold liquid as he feels it leak out, spilling down his back a little. “fuck….shit baby you really are a sight to see” seungcheol whines as he feels him entering his hole for the second time tonight. he does his best to keep his legs at his chest not wanting to piss off the younger anymore. jeonghan pulls out, tip catching at the rim, only to push back in both men moaning at the wet squelch that sounds in the air. the pace the younger sets isn’t enough for seungcheol . “daddy please” seungcheol whines. 

burying his dick to the hilt he looks seungcheol in the eye, “you really wanna get fucked huh?” 

jeonghan removes the others hands from the backs of his knees replacing them with his own. jeonghan thrusts in and out at a pace that leaves seungcheol’s mouth open, as he’s moved up the bed as the younger pounds into him, no sound coming out. “fuck…nngh just like that, yes r-right t-there fuck” the older moans out, tears in his eyes once again. jeonghan knows he won't last long with the way the rapper is clenching around his dick. jeonghan sets a pace that seems impossible, taking one hand off of the older legs placing it around his throat. the rapper gasps and groans when he feels the others grip tighten. “daddy’s gonna cum baby” he groans.

“yeah, cum in me f-fill me up” seungcheol moans, as he feels the hand at his throat press down harder, as jeonghan cums in him. he himself coming moments later, body shaking. jeonghan pulls out, watching for a second as his cum leaks out of seungcheol’s abused hole, before he lays next to the leader. both men panting heavily, the younger turns to face the other seeing his lashes still wet, tears slowly running down his face. jeonghan curses aloud “fuck baby you’re so pretty, all fucked out..just for me.” leaning over to kiss him on the lips, seungcheol just hums, as he’s half asleep. the vocalist makes his way to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. entering the room, washcloth wet with warming water, he gets on the bed using his knees to crawl over to seungcheol. he runs his non-occupied hand through his damp hair and whispers “ seungcheol, baby, come on we gotta get you clean” the rapper sighs but opens his legs so jeonghan can clean him up, so they won’t have to worry about it in the morning. 

he’s back to sleep in no time as jeonghan finishes up. he pulls seungcheol on his side as he lays down, spooning the older man. jeonghan sighs and kisses his neck. “I love you” he whispers to the man, thinking he’s fast asleep, as he wraps his hands around his waist. 

seungcheol scooches back into his chest, chuckling as he takes one of jeonghan’s hands into his own, “I love you too daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii
> 
> this is my first fic ever! I was very nervous to post this, I still don't want to post it, as i'm writing this note. I had to force myself to finish this. This all started because I had half of this fic as a dream, no lie lmao. please give me feedback, so I can know if I need to delete my life or write another fic. pls and thxs, i'd appreciate it! :D


End file.
